Just For Grades
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: Gohan's grades has fallen below his mother's expectations and Chichi will do just about anything to motivate him to study. Rated M for matured content.
1. Chapter 1

Chichi stomped towards her son's bedroom and abruptly swung the door open. "Gohan! What is this?!" she yelled, "Your report card say that you got a F!"

"I'm…sorry….mom…"

"Sorry won't cut it, Gohan."

"It's just that…well I'm not that motivated in studying. So no matter how hard I try it, it just doesn't go into my head."

"But fighting does…?! Is that it?!"

Gohan's mom had always emphasized on Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability. He knew that she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger, and she also did not want Gohan to grow up without a proper education as Goku, but ever since his dad died protecting the earth from Cell, Gohan's mom had become even more nagging and overprotective. "Um…yeah…"

"This is all your fault, Goku, teaching him to fight!" Chichi thought.

The next day Chichi went to Capsule Corporation to visit her best friend, Bulma. She was a scientist and the daughter of Capsule Corporation's founder Dr. Brief and his wife Mrs. Brief and was Goku's first friend. She used to be the girlfriend of Yamcha, but moved on and, eventually, became the wife of Vegeta. Chichi would always visit Bulma for advice when she did not know what to do. She rang the bell. The door was opened by a woman with green hair grown till her shoulders. "Hi, Bulma!"

"Hey, Chichi!" she gestured Chichi to come in. When Chichi entered, she closed the door. Once they settled down, Bulma inquired, "So what's the problem, Chichi?"

Chichi explained to her about her dilemma regarding her son and his grades. "I don't know what to do anymore, Bulma, I've done everything I could think of…but…"

"I think not everything…" Bulma cut in, "Have you forgotten? Your son's half-saiyan and he's probably more like father."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Chichi sighed, "So what's your point?"

"Well…. what's a saiyan's weakness?" Bulmas asked.

Chichi pondered for a while, "Food….And….And…."

"And…?"

"And…Sex…." Chichi blushed.

"There, you got it!"

"B-But…you're not suggesting that…I…I…" Chichi stammered.

"No, I'm not, but the belief that he would get some would make you do anything you want, get it?"

"That's so easy, why didn't I think of it? Damn, Bulma, you're so smart," Chichi smiled.

Bulma laughed, "I've used it on Vegeta before. Believe me, it works."

"I'll give it a go then. Thanks, Bulma!"

"No problem! Just have a little confidence in yourself and you'll be able to pull it off." She waved at Chichi, "Bye, Chichi!"

"Bye, Bulma!" She thanked her again and left. On her way back home, thoughts began to stir in Chichi's head, "If this is the only way….so be it! I can't think of myself anymore; Gohan's future must come first. I just don't want him ending up like his father! No muscle, but no brain…. I'm sorry, Goku, I love you, but right now my son needs me!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had set and night was falling. Chichi had finished washing the dishes and began to make her way to her son's room. She knocked on the door thrice, "Gohan, honey! Can I talk to you for a moment?!"

Meanwhile Gohan was masturbating to a porno magazine. When he heard his mom knocked, he was startled and jumped from his bed. "G-Give me a minute, mom!" He closed the magazine. "Better hide this quick!" he thought as he hid it under his pillow. He heard his mother's voice again.

"Gohan?!"

"Yeah, okay!" Gohan got off his bed and opened the door.

Chichi and her son took a seat on Gohan's bed.

"I'm really sorry about the bad grades, mom," Gohan apologized, "I'll do better next time."

"I'm sorry too for blowing up on you like that, but can you blame me?"

"Guess not…." Gohan was getting an unsettling feeling between his legs. Her mother was looking hot especially with the clothes she was wearing. "I hope she'd go soon or she might notice my hard on!" he thought, "…Her outfit is not helping either…"

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Um…yeah."

"You look a little distracted…Hmm?" She began making a cute, flirty face and lifted up her leg in a sexy posture.

Gohan's dick became even harder. "I…I…Umm…Ahh."

Just then Chichi noticed something. She bent towards Gohan, making Gohan to fall down with his back on his bed. With her tits bouncing and pressing against Gohan's face, she reached out with her right hand and pulled out the porno magazine, which Gohan hid under his pillow.

"Oh, shit!" Gohan thought.

She opened the porno magazine to a page with a woman giving a handjob to a guy. "Hmmm….So you're not a kid anymore, huh?" Chichi was slightly amused.

"Mom…I…"

She raised her to hand to his mouth to keep him quite. "Well, there's no turning back now," Chichi thought. "Gohan!...Let's make a deal."

"Uuh? W-What do you mean by deal, mother?" Gohan was confused.

"If you can improve your grades….I will help you on this matter."

"Ahh….help me..?"

"Let mommy show you," she said in a sexy voice.

"What do you mean help me? Are you okay mother?" Gohan was worried that his mother might be ill.

Chichi stretched out her hand and grasped on to the bulge that had formed in Gohan's pants.

Gohan gulped and gasped, "Ahh!"

She pulled down his pants, revealing his huge, hard penis. She grabbed a hold of it.

"Ha…Ah…Oh…" Gohan began moaning.

Chichi was amazed. "…So big!" she exclaimed.

She began to jerk and squeeze his dick all the while hearing her son's moans of pleasure. After a few minutes her son reached his climax.

"AHHHH, MOM!" SPLURT! Gohan came a huge load all over his mom's hand and some fell on his own shirt.

"Oh, dear! I've overdone it I think…. Guess Goku's not the only one who can cum like this!" Chichi thought. She lifted her hand and looked at it. "Oh…" she thought. She was amazed at how much cum her hand was drenched with.

"I-I'm so sorry, mom…Hah..." Gohan spoke in between pants, "Hah…I couldn't hold it! I…."

Chichi cut him off by leaning her face closer to his. "I can tell that you enjoyed that," she smiled at him, "So do you now understand what I mean by being helpful to you, honey?"

"Oh, yeah!" Gohan grinned. Gohan grabbed one of his mom's tits and began to play with it by squeezing it.

"Ah…." Chichi moaned. "Oh…honey stop squeezing my boob for a moment…aah…I have something important to say to you…"

"Sorry! Just couldn't help myself…. They're so beautiful!" Gohan complimented his mother with his hand still on her breast.

"Just…stop….please…" Chichi moaned.

"Okay…fine." Gohan released his mother's breast from his grasp.

"Whew! That was close," Chichi thought, "I almost wet my panties." She ended her thoughts and directed her attention to Gohan. "Now listen, honey. If you want to earn my "service", you have to get better grades. Every time you make an improvement by getting a better grade, you get my "help". Are we clear on that, Gohan?"

"Crystal clear! Mom, you gave a great handjob! You're the coolest mom ever!" Gohan complimented his mother again.

"Next time it will be something else." She winked at him.

"You mean to tell me it won't just be handjobs? Maybe even blowjobs? Maybe?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"We'll think about it when you get the grades, honey." She smiled again at her son's enthusiasm.

"Cool…!"

"Now give me that shirt and I'll have it laundered. Come on, take it off young man." Chichi extended her hand to get the shirt.

"Um…yeah…" Gohan took off his shirt and gave it to his mother. "Mom, before you go... can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can I have your panties please?" Gohan begged.

Chichi sighed. "Okay….as long as you don't rip it apart. You have to give it back to me as soon as you finish with it okay, sweetie?"

"Um…mom…one more thing….can I remove 'em myself?" he asked.

"Okay…sure." Chichi took a seat on Gohan's bed.

Gohan knelt down and his hands travelled underneath her dress until it reached Chichi's panties. Gohan then pulled it down and managed to catch a glimpse of his mom's nicely, shaved pussy.

Chichi blushed.

Gohan took her panties off her legs and he stood up. He grinned gleefully. "Thanks, mom!"

Chichi got up and headed towards the door. She turned around and told her son, "Put them in the laundry basket once you're through. Now make sure you study!"

"Yes, mom," he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

After the events of the night, Chichi went to sleep. The next morning she woke up, freshened up, and began her daily duties as a housewife. She went to the laundry basket to fetch the dirty clothes. Gohan had left her panties in the laundry basket just as he promised. "Well there's my underwear," Chichi sighed, "Let's see what we got." She lifted up her panties. "Yeeks!" Her panties were fully drenched with a sticky substance. "My goodness!" Chichi exclaimed. "Gohan sure has a lot of spunk in him," she thought, "Either that or he came in them three or four times!" Some of Gohan's semen dripped onto Chichi's hand. She held it up to her face and gave it a sniff. "A man's scent…" she thought. It had been a while since she last smelled it. It's been a long since she had sex since her husband was dead. She got really horny at times due to her sexual desires being unfulfilled. She drank Goku's semen before, but she spat it out due to its horrible taste. She was curious to how Gohan's tasted like. She held out her hand to her mouth and gave Gohan's semen a quick lick. "Mm! He tastes nothing like his father; he tastes delicious!" She licked, drank, and swallowed every single drop that was on her hand. "That settles it! My Gohan is definitely getting that blowjob!" she thought to herself as she squeezed her panties.

Chichi prepared some food and a drink. She carried it to her son's room and entered it. "Still studying, honey?" she asked with a smile. "I thought you might be hungry." She settled the food and drink she brought on Gohan's desk. She put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and looked over it to observe his studying progress. She was amazed and impressed by the amount of work that he had done. "My goodness, you have been studying for five hours straight. Why don't you take a break for a bit?"

Gohan stopped writing and turned around to speak to his mom. "Ok, mom. Just a few more pages to go!"

"Oh, before I forget." Chichi smiled seductively at her son. "Your daily dose of mom's underwear…" She reached down and pulled her panties down and took them off her legs. Chichi held it out to her son. "These are new so be careful with them, ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Sure, mom!" Gohan excitedly held out his hand and took his mother's panties. He began to sniff his mother's panties.

Chichi giggled and walked out of his room. She gently closed the door to avoid disturbing him. "I need a cold shower," Chichi thought.

Like this, days passed by with Gohan continuing to pursue a higher grade and Chichi supplying him with a daily dosage of her underwear. Until one day….

As soon as Gohan received his report card, he jumped for joy. "I got it!" He flew as fast as he can back home. When he reached home, he quickly opened the door, and rushed to find his mother. "Mom! Mom!"

Chichi rushed out of the kitchen. "I'm coming, honey, what is it?!"

"Look! I got a B+!" He held out his report card to her with a "B+" written on it.

Chichi took ahold of the report card in her hands. "My goodness! You really did! 85%! That's unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "You see what you can do if you apply yourself, Gohan? I knew you were a smart boy!" She beamed at him.

"Uh Huh!" Gohan nodded his head. "So does that mean that I can have my reward now?" he asked. "You promised!"

"….." Chichi did not respond. Her smile reduced to a frown. "I suppose I did, didn't I?" She began to sweat and she rubbed her chin. "Well, you've certainly earned it. Alright, dear, drop your trousers and have a seat on the chair." She gestured her hand towards the chair while she set Gohan's report card aside.

"Hey, mom, can you take off your dress? I want to see your tits too!" Gohan grinned at her excitedly.

"Sure…" Chichi replied with a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

Gohan took a seat on the chair his mother gestured towards and dropped down his trousers just like his mother instructed him to. He eagerly waited for his reward.

Meanwhile Chichi began to strip. First by unbuttoning her top and dropping it to the floor, revealing her bra with her tits trying to bounce out.

Gohan's dick began to get hard as he started having dirty thoughts of his mother.

Chichi stripped down fully till the only clothing she was wearing was her panties. She jiggled her breasts at Gohan, squeezed them, and pinched her nipples. Chichi moaned out loudly.

Gohan was enjoying his mother's show. He began stroking his shaft with his hand.

"Ready, sweetie?" Chichi asked.

"Yes!"

Chichi knelt down with her head levelled with his cock. Chichi gasped at how big her son's dick was. "Ohhh, that's a beautiful hard on," she thought. She grabbed a hold of his cock with her left-hand and began stroking him while she tugged on his balls with her other hand. "Oh, my! You're hard as metal, Gohan!"

"Here we go…" Gohan thought.

Chichi bent her head down till her lips were levelled with the base of his cock. She gave it a swift and gentle lick with her tongue. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan moaned.

Encouraged by the fact that her son was enjoying it, she started licking the head of his cock. "Mmm.." Chichi moaned. Her tongue danced in circles around his head. "So, Gohan, liking your reward so far?"

"This is amazing, mom! Way better than just using my hand!"

Chichi smiled at her son. She took the whole head of his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan moaned again.

Saliva dripped from Chichi's mouth and down Gohan's shaft. Now that Gohan's cock was wet and lubricated, her task of sucking was a lot easier. "Perhaps I could even deep throat him," she thought.

She released his cock from her mouth and began licking his head. "Would you like me to show you a little trick? Something your father used to love."

"Sure!" Gohan agreed enthusiastically.

Chichi took Gohan's head back into her mouth. "Ahh!" Chichi moaned. She then took about half of his cock down her throat.

"Uhh…," Gohan moaned.

Chichi pushed her mouth even further down Gohan's cock, till his whole cock, from tip to base, was in her throat. "Mmm…" Chichi moaned again.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed from pleasure. She looked so hot with her head in between his legs, bobbing up and down his dick. He pressed his mother's head with both of his hands to his groin in order to stop Chichi from releasing his cock from her mouth. He loved it! "Oh man! I can feel me going into your throat, mom! This is fantastic…I-I think I'm gonna cum soon! AHHH…AHHH…"

"Wo? Yo goem oo kwam? None kwam wen ai mouse! Yo kwan kwam wan ai tots! (What? You're going to cum? Don't cum in my mouth! You can cum on my tits!)" Chichi muffled. Not that she didn't want to taste her son's cum, but she knew how voluminous a saiyan's ejaculation can be based on her experience with her husband, Goku. She tried to release Gohan's cock from her mouth, but failed due to the strong, saiyan arms that were keeping her head in place.

Her son, absorbed in pleasure, did not understand what his mother was trying to say. "AHHHH! I'm cumming, mom!" SPLURT! He came load after load into his mother's mouth.

"ARK!" Chichi choked.

"Ah!" Gohan moaned. He released his mother's head.

Chichi released her mouth from his son's cock and took in some fresh air. She gulped her son's seed down her throat.

However, Gohan was not done yet. He still had a lot more semen left in him. He sprayed all over his mom's face, including her eyes, nose, ears lips, hair, etc.

Chichi sticked out her tongue to taste more of her son's seed.

Gohan jizzed all over his mother's body. He came on her tits, abdomen, thighs, panties even her feet.

Chichi was drenched and bathed with her son's seed. "You sure cum a lot Gohan." Chichi licked her son's delicious semen off her hand. 'Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Your father was the same way. Just like a firehose!" She smiled at her son.

"Thanks, mom! Wow! That was great!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it dear." Chichi slurped more of her son's seed down her throat. "It's nice to know that I haven't lost my talent for this sort of thing," she thought. She then glanced at her son's cock that was covered with his own semen. "Looks like something needs some cleaning." She cleaned her son's cock with her mouth. Chichi gave his dick one final lick and stood up to take a shower.

"Mom, you're the best! Hey….mom, do you think I could see your pussy?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm…" Chichi pondered for a moment. She then smiled at him. When you get something better than a B+ grade, maybe then I'd let you see it."

"I got it in the bag!" Gohan held a thumbs up at her.

"That's the spirit!" Chichi winked at him. She then picked up her clothes and left his room. Chichi thought to herself, "He truly is his father's son."


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed. The grade that Gohan wanted eluded him, but he was able to maintain the B+. Chichi was enthusiastic in her encouragement. She would give him her panties and she would suck his dick. So Gohan studied harder and harder. Then one day, the elusive grade was finally captured.

Gohan came running to his mother. "Mom! Look!"

Chichi was sitting in the living room. She took the report card from Gohan's hand and looked at it. "Oh, crap!" she thought, "An A+!"

"Well, do you realize what this means, mom?" Gohan grinned.

"I suppose so." Chichi sighed. "Afterall, he's already seen my pussy once when he took off my panties last time," she thought. "Let's go to the bedroom, Gohan, I'll show it to you there."

Gohan nodded and followed her to her bedroom.

She stood up and began undressing. She dropped her robe to the floor. "I think my plan worked too well for my own good," she thought and sighed. "Sure," Chichi obliged.

"Mom, can I take your panties off for you?" he begged.

Chichi nodded her head. She took a seat on the bed and lifted her legs to give Gohan access to removing her panties. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" she thought.

He pulled them off and threw them down on the floor. "I'll finally get to see my mother's pussy in full view," he thought. "Wow!' Gohan exclaimed in delight and admiration of his mother's beautifully shaved pussy.

Chichi spread her legs apart exposing her core to her son's sight. "Wanna see more, honey?" she grinned at him. She stretched her pussy, allowing her son to get a view of every detail of her womanhood. "Here you go, sweety….Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah…."

Gohan layed down with his stomach on the bed in her front of his mother's sex, not once taking his eyes off it and put his hands under his chin. "Mom, do you think I could…. touch it?" he asked.

"This is turning me on too much…" she thought, "Better not let this get out of hand…." She nodded her head at him. "Alright, Gohan, but just for a little bit, okay…?"

"Okay, mom." His eyes fell on a round shaped part at the top of the vagina. "What does this button do?" he thought as he pushed on Chichi's clitoris.

"Mnnn" Chichi moaned from the pleasure.

"So that's what it does. Cool!"

Out of curiosity, Gohan proceeded to stick three fingers inside his mother's wet hole. In return he received more moans from his mother. Gohan's fingers felt moist and warm. "Wow, so hot inside…" he thought.

"Oh, God, Gohan!" She was getting good vibes throughout the area. Since she didn't actually tell him to stop, Gohan continues tweeking her. Chichi had never felt a lifeform touch her vagina aside from Goku for a long time so this was a big treat. The air was filled with her happy noise. Chichi leaked more and more fluids from the intense joy, more than she ever had before.

Gohan felt the moisture on his fingers becoming very eager to lick her like a mad dog.

"O-OH, SHIT! I'm gonna cu…!" Chichi fumbled to speak. Chichi spilled her seed on her son's fingers.

Gohan withdrew his fingers from his mother's cunt. It was covered with her love juices. He took them up to his mouth and sucked on them. "Mmmm…tasty," he thought. Before Chichi could say anything, Gohan leaned forward and began lightly licking his mother's pussy.

"AHHHH! Gohan, what are you doing?!" However, Chichi shock was overwhelmed by the immense pleasure she was receiving. The pleasure was at least double for Chichi from when Gohan previously touched her. She lightly moaned in glee. Chichi desperately needed more and that was exactly what Gohan gave to her. Noting how well she responded to the initial tongue movements, he worked magic getting into a routine of it. The sensation of Gohan's tongue making contact with her private was currently the best feeling she ever felt.

Gohan stuck to a specific technique that gained the most sounds from her.

Chichi continued to enjoy herself, leaking a profuse amount of fluids. The joy coming from her pussy remained at a perfect level.

Gohan was doing a good job in both performance and sustaining balance. He licked and licked while having fun at the same time. Lots more love juice poured into his mouth but Gohan didn't even take time to taste it. In fact he let most drip out while applying pressure against her juicy vagina lips.

"OOOOH!...That feels so good! Lick mommy's clit, Gohan! AH! Now, stick your tongue in deep!"

Gohan continued to follow his mother's directions. He licked and licked while having fun at the same time. Chichi's moaning lessened to a bit. Gohan didn't take that as a bad sign though, he knew better after having had his mother jerk him off many times before. If anything it made him pleased to know his mother was deep into her treatment. Chichi peered her view downward to catch Gohan with his mouth full of cunt. She smiled caressing his face with her free right hand. Gohan didn't even flinch. He was dead set on making Chichi have a thrilling orgasm. Although that portion was still a bit away. Chichi still had quite a bit more tongue to get there. Her eyelids half drooped in a goofy expression stared at Chichi as he worked. He was really working hard to please her.

Lots more love juice poured into his mouth but Gohan didn't even take time to taste it. Instead he let most drip out while applying pressure against her juicy vagina lips. Chichi now wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. It began to feel like an overload. Unable to tell him to slow down, Chichi took it in as best she could. Moaning went back up to a rowdy level. Gohan understood this meant she was close. He decided to give her a proper send off by putting his hands inward. From there he spread her lips open a bit giving some licks to the interior. Having something outside come lurking inside was the right remedy for the craving Chichi now had. Her body fell back against the pillow, an uncontrollable jerk of movements from the change.

Gohan did his best to keep control of her legs as Chichi almost smacked him in the head. Still keeping her genitals open he twirled against the pink center. Chichi was now dying to come. The pleasure level was rising at an extreme rate. She relaxed her body wanting to get the full force of her orgasm without any interruption. Gohan braced his face for warm sticky liquid to spray any moment now. Soon, Chichi came again. Her whole body tensing as she spurted her juices into his mouth. "AHHHHH!" she screamed in ecstasy. Chichi felt herself spill while her breathing pattern almost stopped. Within a very brief period it was over, but boy was it fun while it lasted.

Gohan lifted his head and licked his lips. "It's now or never," he thought as a bulge in his pants began to take form. He slid off his pants to set his now hard cock free. Gohan took off his mother's remaining garments and threw them to the floor, exposing her whole, naked body to his sight. He positioned his dick in front of her entrance.

Chichi, who was too exhausted too open her eyes, and was unaware of what her son was about to do to her.

With a strong push, Gohan thrusts his dick all the way in, hitting her womb. "Oh…. Wow…" Gohan moaned as he humped her.

"AHHHH!" Chichi screamed in shock at the sensation of her young saiyan son thrusting in and out of her. Chichi lifts her head up slightly and open her eyes to see her son's dick disappearing in and out of her gushing wet pussy. She attempts to dislodge his dick, but fails due to the pleasure and her strong son's arms holding her waist in place. "This is wrong…But it feels so good, and it's been so long!" she thought, "Oh damn…I don't think I can make myself stop him…It just feels so good!" She finally gave in to her lust and ecstasy. "Oh God yes! Fuck me harder, Gohan! Slam it in!" she gave orders to her son," F-Fuck me hard and deep, darling! AHH…Ah…!"

"Y-You got it, mom!" Gohan slammed his dick harder and deeper into his mother's womanhood.

They groaned in unison. The more Gohan thrust into her, the more she screamed and begged him for more. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, and Gohan screamed harder. "AHHH! GOHAN! YES! GOHAN! YES! HARDER! FASTER!" Chichi screamed as Gohan thrust into her even harder and faster than he had done before, smacking her ass even more.

Chichi arched her back, drawing him in even deeper. He was so hard and hot. And he filled all of her. He slid into her, faster, faster. It was a rhythm that made her writhe from the intense pleasure of his strokes. They looked at each other, eyes darkening every passing second at the feeling of overwhelming bliss. He caressed her with his hands, his fingers teasing her in time with his thrusts. And when she came, the orgasm was so intense that she cried out. Gohan growled as he sucked on Chichi's neck, enjoying her screams. He was about to reach his climax soon; he could feel it. With this motion in mind, he thrust into her deeply, turning up his intensity to the max.

"HAHH!" Chichi screamed.

Gohan growled at the sound of ecstasy. He continued to thrust deeper. Chichi was enjoying what was happening. This was unlike anything that she had ever experienced before with Goku. When Gohan thrust into her with maximum intensity, she found herself going crazy, screaming his name. Her breasts flopped up and down with each heavy thrust, and her body shook even more.

"This is my burning attack technique that I've been training for a while!" Gohan fucked her furiously.

"AHHH!" she screamed again. "You're wonderful! Having a young boy's cock inside me…."

Gohan could feel that the pressure inside his penis was becoming overwhelming. He was approaching his climax. "Oh shit…I'm going to cum," he thought. Gohan moaned from pleasure. "Mommy…I can't hold it any longer. I'm going to cum inside of you." Gohan was still a child and was unaware of the consequences of cumming inside a woman.

"You're what? Wait Gohan….Don't cum inside me…." Today was one of her unsafe days. "I'll get pregnant…pull out…pull out!" However, the warning was too late.

"I'm sorry! AHHHHH!" Gohan moaned as he reached his hands out and squeezed his mother's breasts hard. He slammed into Chichi, earning more screaming from her, and his organ exploded white, hot seed into her body. Chichi's juices squirted out of her, mixing with the semen and dripping along the sides of Gohan's penis. He jizzed at least twenty times inside of her.

A normal human would've died, but Chichi miraculously survived that. "I guess it's in the saiyan blood," Chichi thought. At the same time, Chichi's breasts began spurting out milk. "AHHHH!" she screamed as she felt her son's semen run through her pussy. It was more than enough to make her pregnant.

Gohan stopped thrusting and they panted in each other's arms, gazing at each other wearily. With his cock inside of her, he fell on top of her. He began licking and sucking her breasts which was covered with her milk that she spurted out when Gohan climaxed.

"Goodness, darling! I'm definitely getting pregnant now." She pressed his head against her breasts to urge him to continue sucking on it. "Ah!" she moaned.

"I'm sorry, mom" Gohan apologized, "I never knew doing that would make you pregnant. I'm really sorry!"

Chichi laughed hard at this. "Ofcourse you wouldn't! You're still a kid afterall." She extended her hand and grabbed ahold of her son's rod. "Let me clean this up for you." She took his dick into her mouth and cleaned his cock clean.

"Oh!" he moaned. "Thanks, mom! You gave me the best experience of my life."

"I'm glad I did." She smiled. "Now listen, Gohan. When I get pregnant you must not tell anyone that the child is yours do you understand? This is our little secret."

"I understand, mama. Lips are sealed."

"One more thing, Gohan. You're going to my room every night and I want to cum from your cock again, understood?"

"Sure, mama…" Gohan obeyed.

"Good." She smiled at him. Chichi pulled her son closer to her breasts and cuddled him.

They embraced each other, sated, satisfied and fell asleep with contented smiles.

_Epilogue_

After a month, Chichi did a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Everyone thought the child was Goku's and assuming that Chichi and Goku had intercourse before the cell games. However, it was in fact Gohan's. After about a year, the baby was born and he was named Goten. Chichi and Gohan continued their sexual activities everyday and no one ever suspected them.


End file.
